theblackmanefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Mors Pontem
'''The Battle of Mors Pontem '''was a longlasting complication in Mors Pontem, caused by the rebellion and the renegades pact. The conflict lasted for about eight hours and was known for starting a chain of events, that later had a direct impact on how Cortus would evolve over the next century. The battle of Mors Pontem occured after a series of smaller confrontations between the two factions, eventually leading to the rebellion ambushing the pact, while on its way to conquer a larger area near Vastus. Deaths and encounters Qarx Louvus Furyhold had planned the battle of Mors Pontem for a few months. Aware of the pact's intentions, he prepared a long list of traps and techniques, that were to be used in Mors Pontem to have an advantage over the pact, who was incredibly superior in numbers. With traps like rotateable bridges and use of robes and hidden holes, the rebellion managed to efficiently put down a large numer of pact members, including infamous members like Leon, Ducion Liciano, Tormon and many others. During the last half of the battle, Qarx and Ducion threw each other down from a platform after a heavy fight, resulting in the death of Ducion. Qarx was severely injured, but managed to survive the damage. Hours later, other known individuals were reported dead; a few being: Zelphara, Gweepy and Jirak. Besides the mentioned persons, several hundreds of people died, although the majority were low ranked trainees, being the case for both factions. In the end, neither the rebellion or the faction was succesfull in gaining a larger victory and the entire battle is considered the starting point for the last half of the pact war. Indirect effects The battle of Mors Pontem resulted indirectly in many events in the decades to come. From the help of Qarx, Jirak and Tobber, Toroun Louvus Furyhold managed to flee from the torture camp, survive running through Mors Pontem during the battle, which later ensured that Toroun was alive to form all the laws, fighting styles and organizations he did. The corruption of Felswitch Salvatore also resulted in the creation and establishment of the infamous assassin order about a decade later. Other scenarios also came from the battle of Mors Pontem. Qarx Louvus Furyhold was acknowledged by his father for his deeds that day and was given a vision, telling him to seek out the soulgate and the six keys, having a direct impact on Qarx meeting his last girlfriend during his life, kaily Furyhold. Finally, Qarxs survival and visions also ensured that he'd later become the god of comprehension, resulting in a milestone in the history of Cortus. While few were aware of the importance of the battle of Mors Pontem, its influence on future events, conflicts, establishments and individuals mean, that the event in it self has shaped the way Cortus evolved from the pact war and aided in growing some of the finest legends that were later praised over a century later.